Pups and the Dance Disaster
a story that Chaseisonthecase and I worked on together- with a bit of help from Tylerlovesjen Summary a little misunderstanding over a dance date leads to a little fight between two of the pups Characters *Rocky *Dirge *Sweetie *Tundra Epsiode On a clear sunny day in adventure bay the pups were out in the beach, the pup were playing volleyball while some are building sand castles. Rocky: (watched Sweetie and Tundra play out in the water, nervously watching the waves) Sweetie: (splashes Tundra water) Got you! Tundra: (laughs and splashes her back) Hey no fair! Dirge: (He was building a sandcastle alone then he notices a piece of paper flying on the beach) Hmm i'll go get it (he picks it up and reads it ) Starlight Dance ….Dancing…...Fireworks…..at Town Square…. oh i should ask Sweetie, but i dont know how to dance or how to ask her out (he then goes toward Rocky) Rocky: (looks away from the girls, noticing Dirge walking towards him. he smiles and waves a little) Hey Dirge… You okay? Dirge: Yes ….oh this is what i found Rocky (He hands him the poster) Rocky: Oh the dance! Tundra saw this poster yesterday… (smiles) You have any pup you wanna take? Dirge: Well….uh…..I might have one pup ….in mind (He then looks at Sweetie playing with Tundra) Rocky: (smiles, not noticing where he’s looking) Awesome~! Do you know how to dance?? cause...it’s kinda hard.. (he chuckles a little) Dirge: No, but…….hmm i got an idea.. Bye Rocky (he then happily walks over to Tundra) Tundra: (shaking out her fur, leaving Sweetie to look for shells) hey Dirge~ Dirge: Hi Tundra so you know how there is a dance coming, and I was wondering if you could teach me to dance and also …… on how to ask …(then his left ear flinches in nervousness) Sweetie out? Tundra: (giggles and wags her tail in excitement) Awwwww! Of course~! (smiles and looks back over her shoulder at Sweetie) That’s so cute, Dirge! Dirge: Thanks Tundra i just hope i learn before the dance …… I never danced before, or ever, last time i did i tripped and crashed into things… Tundra: Well you’ve come to the right pup~ (she giggles, doing a little twirl) The dance is on Saturday, so since it’s Tuesday, we’ve got 3 days and a little time Saturday morning~ I’m sure you can learn by then. Sweetie: (Comes by with a bucket of seashells) Hi Tundra and Dirge, oh i see you two are talking about the dance I just wish i can go ………. Tundra: Huh? Why can’t you, Sweetie? Sweetie: I Just have no pup to go with, well i’ll be in the lookout if you need me (She picks up her bucket of shells and leaves) Tundra: ….We need to find a way for you to ask her out… (she murmurs, watching Sweetie leave) Dirge: Ok when should we start Tundra? (he looks up to her) Tundra: as soon as possible… First we need to start on expressing yourself…(she chuckles) Tell Sweetie how you feel about her.. Dirge: Is it ok that i practice it on you? (He smiles slightly) Tundra: (smiles and nods) sure! pretend that i’m Sweetie… (she clears her throat, then bats her eyelashes) Hi Dirge~ Dirge: H...Hi Sweetie (Just then Rocky overhears, but didn’t hear the first part) I Just well…. wanted to tell you that ….You’re beautiful and an amazing pup and ….would you go to the dance with me? Rocky: (looks shocked and hurt, but not wanting to confront and make a scene, he rushes towards the Lookout Tower) Tundra: (claps her paws) That was ''perfect, ''Dirge! Dirge: You really think so ? (He shyly smiles) Tundra: Yes! If you think you’re ready to try it out for real, maybe we can get some flowers for her and try it out tonight. Dirge: Maybe…. when it’s a day before the dance... I’m still very nervous….(His left ear starts twitching again) Tundra: That’s okay~ Take your time. But for now, I say we get ahead start on those dance lessons. (Scene change: Dirge’s badge) Dirge: (Tries standing in his hind legs swinging his paws back and forth) Whoa!..... this is kinda hard…... to do (Stays in balance) Tundra: But you’re doing good so far! (she smiles, standing on her hind legs as well) Rocky: (peers around the corner of the doorway, frowning a teeny bit as he watches) ...Dirge likes Tundra….? Dirge: Thanks Tundra you’re the best, what steps are involved in dancing? Tundra: Well… Depends on the dance- most of the time if it’s a fast moving song, just think about dancing like you would in Pup Pup Boogie… But for slow dance songs; it just kinda goes like this.. (Gets on her hind legs and teaches him how to slowly waltz) Dirge: (Tries to follow up and pace by pace he slowly gets it) I think i’m starting to get it (Chuckles a bit) Tundra: Yeah~! You’re doing great! (she giggles, stopping to take a break after about ten minutes of dancing) Phew…. Just then Rocky looks again at Dirge and Tundra and starts thinking as he slowly walked away from the door, his tail dragging against the ground. Rocky: (Confused and frustrated) I …. Why ...ugh( He then accidentally bumps into Sweetie) Sweetie: Oops! Sorry Rocky…. Hey what’s the matter? (She murmurs, noticing the distress on his face) Rocky: Oh nothing, i just saw Dirge dancing with Tundra i think he asked her out to the dance Sweetie: Wh-What?? (she whimpers, her ears flicking in surprise) B-But…. i thought you two were dating….. and...I really… (sighs, looking down) liked him…… Rocky: (Then starts thinking and slowly looks at Sweetie) Sweetie: ….What are you thinking of…? Rocky: Well Sweetie since they’re going, well, want to go to the dance with me? (He slowly ponders and looks at sweetie) Sweetie: I….I don’t know, Rocky…. We could have this all wrong…. Just then, Tundra had rounded the corner to grab some water, overhearing the conversation. But she doesn’t run. Tundra: (she gets up to Rocky, eyes a little watery) Rocky what are you doing?? I thought that we were going together….. (looks at Sweetie) I thought we were friends… Sweetie: W-We a-are-! (she stammers, looking confused) Rocky: Well that was before Dirge asked you out to the dance i saw you two dancing and talking a lot so i asked Sweetie out to the dance since you two are obviously meant to be Tundra: (she growls and shakes her head) If you really loved me, you’d know that i’d never do something like this to you! I was just helping him learn to dance so he could gain the courage to ask Sweetie! (tears well up in her eyes) but if you really think that you want to go with Sweetie, then fine by me. (she glares at him before racing down the hall and out the room) Rocky: (Speechless of what he had heard) i….i…...uh…….. Dirge: Hi Tundra (Then he sees the sadden and angered pup) Is everything ok? Tundra: (she’s trying so hard not to cry, her body shaking slightly as she sat down, head hung low) ..N..No…. Rocky thought you asked me to the dance…. and he thought that you liked me….so then he asked Sweetie since he was angry at me…. Dirge: What? he asked Sweetie out? (he stammers a bit) Tundra: ….yeah… She didn’t give an answer… i just feel...like he didn’t even care enough to see if it was true or not… Maybe he doesn’t even like me and was just finding a way to tell me….. (she curls up in a ball) Dirge: (He then gets close to Tundra) That’s not true he was …..well…...confused…...and he is perfect for you Tundra: (sighs) ….i just don’t know anymore… Meanwhile with Sweetie, she had heard most of what Tundra said, also that Dirge was asking her out Sweetie: Rocky…? Are you ok? (She pokes him with her paw) Rocky: ….I…..I feel awful… (looks down at his paws) ...i think i overreacted.. Sweetie: Well…. you can go and apologize to her i’m sure that she will forgive you Rocky: ...Thanks Sweetie… (he gives her a meek smile, standing up and walking towards the room where he saw Tundra run to, but only to find that Tundra had gone downstairs while he and Sweetie were talking) ..Hey Dirge…… Dirge: Oh….hi Rocky…..(He slowly stares at different places) Rocky: ...Look...Heh.. I’m really sorry.. (he shifts his paws, ears flicking) ..I guess i heard everything wrong….. Sweetie… Sweetie likes you… So… (sighs) ..She didn’t say yes to me, and i think it was stupid to ask anyways.. Dirge: I forgive you and why would you think Tundra will accept when you thought i asked her which i didn't ….she is perfect for you..you two have been through a lot. through snow and ice, through thick and thin…..she would never go with anypup, but you (he then puts his paw on Rocky’s chest) She loves you with all of her heart and you do two with your heart so listen to it ….. Rocky: (listens in silence, a tiny smile on his muzzle as he took in every word that Dirge said) ….Y...Yeah… You’re right… Th...Thank you, Dirge… I.. I need to go talk to her…(smiles) ….and .. i think you should take that shot with Sweetie…. You know how to speak your mind and your heart and i think if you tell her something like that… she’d melt for you~ Dirge: Thanks Rocky (A smile starts appearing on his muzzle) I hope and I hope you two make up again (He leaves to see Sweetie while Rocky goes off to find Tundra) (Scene change: Rocky’s badge) Tundra: (curled up in her bed, silently crying, her tail wrapped around her tightly) Rocky: ...Tundra..? (he slowly walks up to her, frowning a tiny bit as he notices how distressed she looked when she looked up. her eyes slightly red and her fur dark from where the tears have been sliding down) ……..I’m so sorry…...I wasn’t thinking.. I just got jealous and thought...thought you were gonna leave me after the dance so i thought i’d make you jealous too and...it was a terrible idea.. Tundra: …..I….I…. (sighs, looking at him for a little bit, but then back at her paws) You could have just asked me, Rocky! … (she stands, eyes still fixed on the ground) …..The fact that you would even go that length to make me jealous really hurts...You’d just assume and jump to conclusions….. Rocky: I know I know, it was really stupid of me to do so..I’m sorry, Tundra, really i am… (tears up a little bit himself) I p-promise...i’ll talk to you if i ever get like this again….I...I’m so sorry….. Please...Please forgive me….. (he whimpers, ears flattening as moments of silence went by) …….(nuzzles her softly) ...p..please..? Tundra: ……..(sighs and sits down, wincing slightly as Rocky nuzzles into her, but then relaxes into him) …..O-okay, Rocky….. I..I… I just thought you didn’t like me anymore… Rocky: (a nervous laugh and sigh come out of his throat, and he happily hugged her) ...Of course I still like you… I...I love you… I was just swallowed up in hurt and jealousy, it won’t happen again i promise… Tundra: ...I love you too, Rocky….and I sure hope not, jealousy is not a fun emotion to see on you… (she smiles a little weakly, her energy a little drained) ….I just wonder how Dirge and Sweetie are doing….. (Scene change: Sweetie’s badge) Dirge: (He slowly approaches Sweetie) Hi Sweetie…… Sweetie: (She then turns around and sees him) Hi Dirge Dirge: I wasn't asking Tundra, I was …….(then he starts becoming speechless a bit) Sweetie: I know, I heard what happened… Dirge: I wanted to ask you to the dance Sweetie, if you’d like to... Because I think you’re just the most amazing pup I’ve ever met and well…..(He then starts turning red and his left ear flinches) Sweetie: (She smiles) Of course Dirge and i think you're the sweetest pup i ever met… I would be honored to go with you…. (Scene change: Tundra’s badge) The days passed by quickly and soon it was the night of the dance. The girls were all spruced up in a few pretty dresses that Katie had picked out for them- and Rocky had reluctantly taken yet another bath. Rocky: Ewwwww I hate baths! (he groans as he hopped down from being blow-dried, giving his fur a shake as Katie helped him slip into his Tux top, helping him fix the bow) Dirge: Ready Rocky? (Already in a Tux top and bathed) Rocky: Yup… Yuck i can still feel the water in my ears! The boys made their way over to Town Square, where they promised they’d meet up with the girls. Dirge: H...hi Sweetie (As he looked at Sweetie in her dress) Sweetie: Hi Dirge (She smiles and blushes a bit) hehe ready Dirge? Dirge: Ready (He takes Sweetie by the paw and spins her: meanwhile with Rocky and Tundra) Tundra: (smiles and watches him spin Sweetie around, sighing happily) …..Look at that~ (she grins, leaning into Rocky happily) Rocky: mhm… (he smiled, dreamily looking down at her) ….You look so pretty… Tundra: (giggles and blushes) not me, silly…. them…. (she smiles more, pointing to Dirge and Sweetie) ...I’m glad things got worked out.. Rocky: Me too… (smiles and takes her paw) I can’t imagine being here with somepup other than you…. (kisses her forehead) Now shall we dance? (he grins, laughing as he twirls her around gently) As the night goes by Sweetie nuzzles closely to Dirge as they dance slowly and happily- the music floating through the air and filling the ears of the dancers. Tundra gave a wink to Sweetie, who just giggled and closed her eyes happily as she cuddled close to Dirge. With one last sigh- Tundra nuzzled into Rocky, who held her close as they danced the rest of the night away . Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories Category:Dancing